


Mutually assured destruction

by geckosandstarks



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckosandstarks/pseuds/geckosandstarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh thinks jealous Maya is cute. <br/>Maya thinks jealous Josh is cuter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually assured destruction

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little oneshot because I HAD to write some fluffy joshaya after ski lodge

Someday, Maya thought bitterly, watching as Josh laughed at the girl's jokes. Her glare turned vicious as she watched the pretty brunette place her hand on Josh's arm, tipping back her head with a pathetic giggle. 

Maya hates her.

  
It'd been two weeks after everyone had returned from the ski lodge, and up until this point, Maya had been living blissfully on cloud nine, on an undeniable Joshua Matthews high. He'd been visiting the Matthew's apartment more and more, and Maya was thriving off the stolen glances, the long looks, the not-so-accidental hand brushing across the table.

  
She was at the height of her infatuation, and the promise of someday had installed her with a renewed hope regarding her love life.

  
Up until now, that was.

  
On a breezy Saturday, Maya and Riley had taken it upon themselves to explore the city. Of course, along with them had come Lucas (who was now Riley's Real and Offical boyfriend), Farkle, Smackle and Zay. The six had laughed the day away, before finding a small cafe wedged between a bridal store and supermarket, and had found it so endearing that they'd decided to grab lunch.

  
When they'd finally sat down however, lo and behold, Maya saw Josh. And normally, that statement alone would've been enough to pull a toothy grin to her face, but it was who Josh was with that stopped that smile short.   
Sitting next to him in the tiny booth was the NYU tourguide, Sophie, who'd rejected him on the train. Maya remembers her face for no other reason than that her exit had freed up space next to Josh, which had lead to an actual and real conversation between the two where Maya hadn't lost her mind for once. It'd been a major step to her budding feelings for Josh and his, she suspects for her.

  
So you can imagine her displeasure at the scene she stumbles across, the two looking awfully cosy in a tucked away cafe, with Sophie laughing at his jokes and touching his arm and generally being all too comfortable.   
Maya glares so long that she forgets she has company.

  
"Maya! Earth to Peaches!" Maya jolts suddenly, whipping her gaze up to meet Riley's amused stare.

"Huh, what Riles?"

Riley grins wider, and removes her head from Lucas' shoulder to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Someday is probably a little longer than two weeks, Peaches."

  
The rest of the table muffle in their confusion, and Riley's gaze turns sympathetic. Maya drops her head, abashed, because she knows her friend is right, but that doesn't make her like the situation any more.

  
Riley reaches for Maya's hand under the table and squeezes it tightly in her own, to which Maya returns with a grateful smile.   
As the group conversation drifts on to another topic, Maya raises her head once more, suddenly timid, and meets Josh's stare.   
Maya jumps a little, startled, but doesn't look down. She returns his amused look with an unimpressed one of her own, which of course only adds to the silent laughter in his eyes.

  
Jeez, Maya thinks, he may not be her boyfriend yet but he's already as annoying as one.

  
But, oh, she thinks. This could be fun.

  
She smirks and turns to Zay, striking up a conversation. She smiles and laughs just as bright as Josh and Sophie had, genuinely happy to be in Zay's company. Over her friend's shoulders, she catches the curious look Josh is throwing her way, and decides to take it one step further.

  
Leaning her head on Zay's shoulder, she mumbles something about being tired from the journey of the day. Unaffected, Zay turns to talk to Farkle, as Maya looks out from her position on his shoulder to Josh.

  
Oh and there it is. He is quick to look away when he catches her looking, but not so quick that she misses the flash of jealously in his eyes at the closeness of Maya and Zay. Maya has a sudden and severe impulse to cackle, but realizes that this may not be the best if she's working on being subtle, so instead chuckles quietly under her breath. Happy with how the circumstance has changed, she slips out of the booth, mumbling some poor excuse about wanting to go and look at the menu (ignoring the five menu's on the table.)

  
She stands for a moment, skimming over the writing on the wall before she hears a cough behind her. She turns, and is not surprised at who's waiting there.  
"Why, Boing what a surprise to find you here!"

  
"Maya, what are you doing?"

  
Maya can't help but smirk at his question.

  
"Well, I was looking at the menu, y'see, because this is a cafe and I figured-"

  
"Your head. Zay's shoulder. Why was that again?"

  
Maya hums, but doesn't respond to his question.

  
"Sophie's looking pretty lonely there."

  
"Stop avoiding my question."

  
"You should probably get back."

  
"Maya." She hears the impatience seep into his voice and rolls her eyes a little.

  
"C'mon Boing, don't tell me you're jealous of Zay now."

  
"Oh like you weren't obliterating Sophie with that look."

  
"Stop avoiding my question." Maya taunts, grinning.

  
"You never asked a question." Josh replies smartly, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
"It was implied. God, pick up a book, college boy." Maya drawls, and Josh can't help but crack a smile at her now, shaking his head at her antics.

  
"You're ridiculous, you know that right?" Josh laughs, staring at her with nothing less than puppy eyes.

  
"Ah, only for you Matthews."

  
Josh ducks his head, flustered at her statement and Maya grins, happy at her affect on him. Josh turns back for a moment, seeing that they have gained an audience - both Sophie and Maya's group of friends have turned to watch their display.   
At this, he takes a step towards Maya, closing the distance between them so now, she is little less than a breath away. He reaches for her small hand and interlaces it with his, locking her cold fingers with his. She is still staring down at their entwined fingers when he tips her chin up and meets her gaze, a serious look in his eyes.

  
"Maya, you have nothing to be jealous about."

  
She lets out an unsteady breath, giving him a shaky nod. She seems to have heard his words, but now keeps her gaze on his mouth, which hovers dangerously close to hers. Groaning in sudden frustration, she drops her head onto his shoulder and he laughs, bringing up his free hand to gently and innocently run his hand along her back.

  
"Is it someday yet?" She asks, her voice muffled from his shoulder. He smiles gently down at her and shakes his head.

  
"No, Maya. Not yet. But hey," He pauses, waiting her to lift her head. "I'm in it for the long game."

  
She shakes her head but her joy is undeniable, the grin that paints her face is so wide she fears her cheeks may spilt. She looks so happy, and carefree and beautiful, that Josh allows himself one brief moment of weakness to kiss her cheek chastely, bending his head to reach her shorter height. Maya stills a gasp, but her eyes go wide at his actions and as he slowly retreats, grinning all the while, she brings up a hand to brush against her warmed cheek.

  
Perhaps someday was as not as far away as it seemed, after all. 


End file.
